


it lingers piece by piece

by aestheticcastiels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Candles, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, OKAY ITS KIND OF A CUTE IDEA BUT I STARED AT IT FOR TO LONG, Post-Canon, okay, the ending can be happy or sad depends, the way i tagged this so bad when i published and keep coming back to fix them i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticcastiels/pseuds/aestheticcastiels
Summary: Ash always said that that candle was the closest he’d come to therapy. Eiji laughed at the time, but now he’d smell every candle he could at every store just to see if maybe just maybe that feeling would come back to him even if it was fleeting.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	it lingers piece by piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!  
> I haven't ever written anything like this before, but I accidentally wrote this idea down while messing around and I really liked it. This is canon compliant. This is also only edited as much as google docs edits their stuff as i only passed grammar lessons because I was a teachers pet.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. when you wash your hair by matt maltese is what i had on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> P.P.S. i stared at it for too long and now it sounds so bad so just take it and don't bash me please and thank you.

There was this specific store he would always go to whenever he and Eiji went shopping. It was a small place that sold homemade anything. He’d always make a beeline to the candle section however. And always to a very specific vanilla scent. Leaving no time for browsing it was a quick affair that Eiji couldn’t help but question the third time it happened.

He simply told Eiji that the scent was oddly comforting and he could never place why. He looked so far away for a second. Then in a flash he snapped back into his body and quickly cracked a joke about it being the closest thing to therapy he would even try to nudge with a 10 foot pole.

They laughed, but later that night he whispered into the silent vanilla scented air that sometimes he hoped that it was his mind remembering happier times with the simple smell. Eiji remembers the faint feeling of tears dripping down his face. Eiji also remembers the faint hitches in the other boys breathing. 

Years later Eiji can’t remember the name of that store for the life of him, so every time he goes somewhere he’ll make that same quick beeline towards the candles to just try. He’ll smell every candle with a desperate hope to feel that boy's presence even if it’s just for a second. 

Eiji will never find that smell in life. It is a comfort he will never be able to recreate. Over time he will forget. Eiji’s memory will fail him and he will grow old.

And then one day Eiji will wake up and just like so many years before the first thing to grace his senses will be that vanilla. And Eiji will cry.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit you made it this far i'm so sorry
> 
> Edit: i have a tumblr now its ttwodollarbill


End file.
